1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery protection integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a battery protection integrated circuit that can precisely detect a voltage of a battery and protect the battery from being overcharged or over-discharged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a battery is charged or discharged, a battery protection integrated circuit (IC) is used to detect a voltage of the battery and to prevent the battery from being overcharged or over-discharged. In detail, the battery protection IC has a voltage divider and a comparator, the voltage divider divides a current voltage of the battery to generate a divided voltage, and the comparator compares the divided voltage with a predetermined voltage to generate a comparison result, where the comparison result is used to indicate whether the battery approaches an overcharge or over-discharge threshold. When the comparison result indicates that the battery approaches the overcharge or over-discharge threshold, the battery protection IC stops charging or discharging the battery to prevent the battery from being damaged.
However, when the voltage divider is not accurate (i.e., resistances of the resistors of the voltage divider may have error), the divided voltage and the comparison result may not represent the state (voltage) of the battery correctly. Therefore, the battery may be overcharged or over-discharged due to the inaccurate voltage divider, causing the battery damaged.